A Snidget Surprise
by allisaNERDINTRAINING
Summary: Wren is Newt and Tina's young child. And it's his birthday. Read the story to find out what he gets! One Shot.


**Hey this is NIT again! This is my second fanfiction, but my first for a Fantastic Beasts fanfiction. Please review after you're done and now enjoy the story!**

**Oh and also, this was a story for Megsuperfans birthday, so Happy Belated Birthday!**

**Name 'Wren' comes from GryffendorCriss.**

"But, Daddy, I want to stay up and play with the bowtruckles!" a tiny voice shouted.

"No, Wren-da-beast, they are getting tired, and you need to go to sleep so you can help me feed the baby occamies tomorrow," Newt sighed with a smile. Sometimes the seven-year-old could be as excited as an occamy at feeding time.

Walking to the small house, Newt caught Wren yawning into his free hand. Picking the child up and placing him in a hammock, Newt kissed Wren's forehead and murmured, "Goodnight, Wren-da-beast."

The next morning, Wren woke with a small yawn and sat up in his makeshift bed. Noticing the slight swinging of the hammock and creaking of the house, he rationalized that Daddy must be carrying the case.

Shrugging, the young Scamander leaped from the tangled blanket mess and lit to the ground. He let out a yawn as he shuffled to the door before closing it behind him.

"Good morning, Mum," Wren yawned. He hopped down the steps of the shack and wrapped his mother's legs in a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for asking! Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go find your father? I think I saw him in the caves."

Quipping a quick 'ok', Wren dashed off to find his father. He wandered around the suitcase until he came to the caves. Smiling, he walked up to the giant basilisk and stroked its giant scales. The hot breath 'whooshed' out and ruffled his brown hair.

"Wake up the beast and he'll eat you whole," Newt whispered in his ear.

Grinning, Wren leaped into his dad's arms and proclaimed, "Oh, he won't eat me when you're around!"

"Haha, but what about when I'm not there? What about then?"

"Oh, you'll always be around, Daddy! Let's go eat breakfast! Mommy must be done by now."

Wren darted away but was snatched up by his father. Newt threw his son over his shoulder and, laughing, strode over to the table and plopped Wren into his seat. He then turned and pecked a kiss on Tina's cheek while embracing her from behind.

Laughing, Tina joked, "You know you're going to have to let me go. Otherwise, your breakfast is going to burn!"

Newt smiled, buried his nose into her neck, and said, "I'll never let you go."

Wren turned back around wrinkling his nose. Sometimes his parents could be so weird! Like that one time-

"What are you thinking about, mister?" Tina questioned with a curious look on her face. Wren just grinned to himself. Of course, his mother would have noticed his face. She's very observant like that.

When the food was all eaten and the table all packed and cleaned up, Newt announced that everyone should wait right there. He then walked away and almost immediately came back with a covered cage. "Now you need to close your eyes."

Wren covered his eyes with excitement. "Now open them." He uncovered his eyes. Perplexed, he turned to his father and said, "What is it?"

"Well, Wren-da-beast, this happens to be a Snidget. It's a type of bird that originates in England. While it may be small and kind of chubby, it happens to be pretty fast and sneaky. Like you!"

Newt then proceeded to take it out of the cage and gently lay it into the boy's hands. Wren stared at the bird, and the bird stared at the boy. Neither was sure what to do. But before he could blink, the bird was off! Streaking through the case like lightning!

Wren chased after it shouting, "Come back, Boe Boe!" The bird, thinking it had gotten away, hovered in the air observing the child. 'It has the strangest tendencies, 'it thought, 'It jumps in the air even though it knows that it cannot reach me." Suddenly, the child screeched. Shocked, the bird turned to look at what the human was looking at, but it was too late as a bubble of water suddenly encased the small bird and a gnarly clawed hand squeezed the bird tight!

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" There was a sudden drop in altitude and Wren extracted the grindylow and snidget from the floating bubble of H2O. "Bad Baloo! I have talked to you many, many times about eating other animals! You're only supposed to eat the animals that are dead and that Daddy, Mommy, or I give you. Ok?" Taking the light warning the grindylow slurped out of Wren's hand, back into the bubble, and swam away.

"Now Boe Boe, you have to be careful about where you fly in Daddy's case! You never know when you could get caught by a grindylow or snapped up by a nundu! I've seen it happen before! One time a fwooper was flying by Paco, our nundu, and he just jumped up and ate the little bird whole! That reminds me of the time that our…"

'If this is what it's going to be like from now on, then I can live with this," Boe Boe reasoned as he fell asleep in the boy's arms.

Neither knew that from that day on they would become the best of friends.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed every fluffy bit of it! Please leave a review, criticism is much appreciated. Thanks again for reading!**

**N.I.T. out!**


End file.
